


Unspoken feelings

by hiraikotsu_girl



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraikotsu_girl/pseuds/hiraikotsu_girl
Summary: When she heard footsteps coming closer she didn't looked up, she knew it in his steps that it must be him. Takeru, her friend since childhood. And directly she got angry. Just what was wrong with her today?





	Unspoken feelings

There she was standing, at the gate of the school, leaning against the wall. Her bike resting next to her while she waited. Her head dropped slightly, she tried to concentrate on something on the ground, her feet, whatever made her distract of her thoughts. The rumors. She had heard them. And she knew it shouldn't bother her, not much at least. But somewhere in the back of her mind it bothered her and it made her angry that it did. Her hands folded behind her back while her foot played with a stone on the ground. 

When she heard footsteps coming closer she didn't looked up, she knew it in his steps that it must be him. Takeru, her friend since childhood. And directly she got angry. Just what was wrong with her today? 

The rumors.

A sigh left her lips before she stood straight. The rumors about the girlfriends. The rumor that he invited someone to his brothers concert. Someone else. Shaking her head, she looked up and put on a smile when he turned around the corner.

"Hikari!" He called out and walked up to her. "Sorry to make you wait." She shook her head slowly and grabbed her bike, pushing it while she walked next to him. "I didn't waited long. How was practice?" She asked, even when her head screamed and wanted to ask him why. 

"Pretty good. You should come watch one day." He side eyed her, he felt that something was off and different with her today, but he tried to push it aside. They were friends, best friends. Even when everyone else already asked them if there is more. He wished that one day he could say 'Yes, yes she is my girlfriend.' But he could only dream of it. He knew he got friend zoned by her, her best friend, nothing more, nothing less. And he also didn't wanted to ruin it in being selfish.

"Maybe. I can try next time and cheer you on." She laughed softly. "Hikari?" She looked up at him, there was a change in his voice. "What's wrong?" "My brother's concert is on sunday, would you like to come?"

There it has been, the question she wanted to hear. But didn't he already asked someone else? Invited someone else?  
She automatically shook her head. "I can't. My brother would be really sad if I don't go to his soccer game." She mumbled. She had told Taichi she would come a few hours ago, when she heard the rumors. She couldn't cancel it now, and maybe Takeru just asked her because he had to, because she was friends with him and his brother. 

"Oh. Right." He answered and smiled softly. "Our brothers give us a hard time, don't they?" He asked and chuckled. "Yeah, right. But what don't we do for them." She also chuckled, pushing her thoughts away. "So, what about that girl you asked?" There it was, even when she tried hiding it and not asking. It just came out. "Well." He just answered and laughed.

Hikari stopped and looked at the back of his head. 'Why?' She asked herself again. Why was it such a bother to her? She threw on a smile when the blond also stopped and looked at her. "You really are a babe magnet, aren't you?" She smirked, trying to hide her confuseness in her eyes. 

"Are you jealous Hikari?" A smirk was also set on his lips. He could also play this game. Even when it felt odd. Did she really were jealous? Or was she just playing? Teasing? 

"Maybe." There it was again. It felt like it wasn't her talking anymore, and she saw the smirk on his face disappear. What the hell was wrong? "Spill it." She said slowly, her voice changed.  
'No, no, no!' Her head screamed.  
But it was too late. Her jealousy had taken over and she didn't knew why. Well, maybe she did, but didn't wanted to admit it. The only thing she knew was, that it all would ruin everything. "What is wrong with you?" He asked slowly, seeing how her face changed a few times, confuseness, anger, sadness. 

She groaned. "Why you asked me now? Because you're sorry? Because I'm your and your brother's friend?"  
'No, no stop!' Her head screamed again, but it was too late. Her mouth got taken over like she was used to it by now in the Digital World.  
"Tell me why. After all these years.. did I meant nothing to you?" Fear hit her. She knew what his answer would be. "Spill it!" 

He was taken abback, what happened here? Why on all earth now? Why was she screaming? His face changed and he started to look angry. Had they really been such fools? "You wanna know? Really?" He snapped back, gripping at her upper arm and saw how she nodded. "Yes, spill it Takeru!" "Because we're friends! Because.." he stopped, gripping her upper arm stronger, shaking his head. Why? How? How should he explain?

"Spill it." She had shouted at him before, now her voice was barely hearable. She could guess the answer, 'Friends'. Her bike dropped with a loud thumb on the ground when he gripped her. Fear in her eyes, it hurted and he didn't stopped gripping it tighter while he fought for answers. She could see it in his eyes how he searched for the right words. 'Just spill it.' She thought and knew something was breaking. Their friendship? But mostly her heart. Did she really wanted to hear the answer?

The next few seconds happened so fast for her brain to realize. His grip tightened and she had closed her eyes because of the pain. But the pain kept her steady, kept her in this world. Because her wish to vanish was so hard. Before she could open her eyes again she felt his grip loosen, his free hand on her cheek, then slowly moving to the back of her head, his fingers running through her hair. Then she felt it.  
Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his lips on hers, soft, slowly, then pressing with more eager. His hand on her arm sank to her back, pulling her closer, keeping her there.

Her eyes shot open for a second before they closed again, her hands grabbing the green jacket of his uniform, not caring if he had to iron it later. Her grip tightened around it keeping herself up on her feets. Her bike long forgotten on the ground, one wheel still moving.. and when it came to a halt a tear rolled down her cheek, but their lips still pressed against each other and slowy, slowly they moved together. 

She felt his hand on her back moved also to the back of her head, keeping her close while he tasted her lips.

It took a while before they seperated. His forehead resting against hers, a hand was wiping away her tears while he looked into her eyes. "Hikari." His voice was soft, the fight forgotten. "I was scared. Scared to ruin it. Everything. Most but our friendship." He whispered and slowly pulled back. 

She was still shaking, her eyes found his. Her grip loosened when he stood back and looked at him. "I-I'm sorry.. I don't know what-"  
"No, I'm glad." He stopped her midsentence. "It is out now. We have been fools, no? All this time, we both.. but we didn't wanted to admit." He mumbled and then pulled her into a hug again. 

"I love you, Hikari." 

Those rumors.  
Those damn rumors. She kind of had to thank them.

His words. Always so soft, calming her, giving her hope. Hope. 

"But.." She started. "Why?" She finally asked. 

"I wanted to ask you, just you. But, I don't know.. it was hard. I was scared. I sure will cancel it. I will go alone now, I think. And maybe we can meet up after?" He whispered and a smile was placed on her lips, nodding slowly while her arms wrapped around his waist. "Sounds good." She whispered and then chuckled and he had to, too. 

"I'm glad it's out." He whispered again when he picked up her bike and pushed it for her for a while. "So, you go on a date with me Sunday evening?" He asked slowly and she nodded.  
He didn't even cared that she didn't responded yet to his love decleration. He knew it. He felt it.

Now it could only get better.


End file.
